Chronicles of (redacted)
by Ebrima -Xander
Summary: (Note: I suck at summaries, and title is subject to change) Before Frisk fell down, Gaster tried many ways to break the barrier. So many experiments have failed, and very few have succeeded. But with a new harvest of human souls he finally creates his best prototype yet. Unfortunately, some... unexpected developments have occurred and the prototype was a little TOO successful.
1. Fallen Down

**A/N**

The first three chapters are very much centered around my OC, so if you don't like reading about that kind of stuff, skip to chapter four. I'll give a general summary of the first three chapters when I get there so you can pick up there as if nothing happened.

Anyway! This is a story about an experiment created sometime before Frisk fell down and after the Purple SOUL died, and also before Alphys became the royal scientist. The point is to tie in several plot holes in the game and the whole Gaster thing and also because I've had this OC for a while. Please review for constructive criticism and any questions you have, and I'll answer them in the next question! (And no, I won't answer things like "dis story sucks so fuck off skrub.")

 **A/N end**

 _Chapter One: Fallen Down_

Being in the void is horrifying. It is horrible. Some may think it fun to look at all timelines and all points in time, but really, all you feel is a state of helplessness. All in all, it's not fun. In fact, it's the opposite of fun.

The void is quite literally composed of nothingness. It's like a fourth, fifth, even infinite dimensions. You can move wherever you want, whenever you want, but there is no light, no emotion. The only light comes from one-way portals into the void, through which you can see what is happening in all timelines.

Very few enter, even fewer exit. There were only five other beings at the time of him.

The time of the one who would singlehandedly shatter the confining shackles of the prison that is the void through nothing but sheer perseverance, and without consent from the Void Master.

But, like most stories, we should start from the beginning, shouldn't we?

….

"Get up. We're going to the CORE," the creator fiercely barked. "I said get up!"

The experiment stirred a bit, clearly dreaming. The creator kicked it as hard as he could, and the thing whimpered and rose to its feet. It was part human and part skeleton, with a bloody line running through the middle where flesh and bone met. The experiments large, dark brown pants ruffled against the floor as it rose from the floor. The creator unlocked the chain attaching it to the cold, metal ground.

"Come. You're late, snipe," the creator barked again. His face was skeletal, along with his hands, and he wore a black cloak. Overall his appearance seemed to resemble a black blob of a skeleton.

The experimental creation looked at its feet and slowly walked over to the scientist, the dark walls of his chamber getting closer and closer- or at least seeming to because of the pain. It held its side and staggered forth into the creator's hand. The scientist held his experiment by the collar of its coat and dragged it through the sliding door of its torture chamber.

Upon exiting the creator took a sharp left into the hall of the laboratory, then a right, where a white elevator door resided, and entered it. There was a long ride to the main laboratory, and then the scientist holding the experiment exited the 'bathroom,' as the torture chambers for this experiment and all the rest of his experiments were behind a secret bathroom entrance.

There was an extremely long walk to the CORE, the source of the entire undergrounds power and a huge factory. Beneath a huge grid and array of bridges there was simply a huge, white pit, presumably leading into the void. But Gaster, the experiments creator, was the only one who truly knew, for he was the creator of both his prime experiment and the CORE itself.

Gaster threw his experiment to the floor, where it collapsed in a heap of whimpers. Upon yet another kick it stopped with a terminal squeal. Gaster input the codes to the CORE's door and they slid open, through which he walked and dragged the lump behind him. They shut quickly behind them.

Gaster began running through the factory as fast as he could. He was trying to see how this new experiment would react to the sweltering heat of the place. Fortunately, it seemed to be holding up well as he dragged it along the rough, blue painted wooden bridges. A few times Gaster would slip and he would have to haul his experiment back up to the bridge due to the lack of handrails, but none of them were too dangerous.

"Alright," Gaster commanded with a snarl as he stopped in the middle of a bridge. The experiment looked up at him, pain and inquiry swirling in its yellow human eye. "We've arrived." Now the experiment was even more confused- they weren't really anywhere, just in the middle of a nondescript bridge. There wasn't anything special about this one, either. So why had the creator stopped?

"You've served your purpose," Gaster continued. He almost seemed relieved. "Now I can finally be rid of you!" He lifted his experiment by the collar of the coat again and held it over the huge, white pit. Its legs dangled and flailed underneath it in a desperate attempt to save itself, but it was no use. "But, I've decided that you are a threat. If you were allowed to roam free, you would grow stronger and kill us all." Gaster used his other hand to make a motion with his fingers as if he was beckoning someone. "However, I've also deduced that you are my closest experiment yet to my goal… but because you are not perfect, I'll still be needing _this._ " The experiment felt a huge surge of emptiness as a blob of purple and white floated from its chest. It looked like two halves of purple and white hearts and been smashed together, but one had been upside-down. The white half had many cracks, as if it had been carefully glued together using different pieces.

"Notice this? This… this is your soul. This is a prototype, the best I've ever had. Made from the soul of a human and the soul of several monsters. But it looks like I'll be needing it in the future." The experiment only felt fear, and anger… a ton of anger. It would not stand for this. Gaster squeezed the soul as hard as he could, knocking the breath out of the experiment. But it wasn't done yet.

The experiments face hardened as strength began to build up in its bruised and cut limbs. It was filled with PERSEVERANCE. And that was when its human eye glowed brightly with orange. It almost seemed to drown out the white light of the CORE and erupted from the eye like a brightly burning flame, trailing off into nothingness and staring deep into Gaster's corrupt, evil soul.

 _"No,"_ it said.

Gaster dropped the experiment back on the bridge. Who knew it was capable of these advances? Maybe, just maybe, it would still be the right one to shatter the barrier. The flame in the experiments eye was extinguished.

Gaster lifted the experiment by its collar again and opened and opened an oval-shaped tear in reality through which white and black light spilled forth. He stepped through it and they were in the experiments torture chamber again. Gaster dropped it onto the floor near the chain and it magically clicked onto the experiments ankle. Gaster left the small room through the sliding doors and darkness filled the chamber.


	2. Danger Mystery

**A/N**

I'm updating a day early because it's a short chapter and also because why the hell not. And yeah, I'm gonna try to update weekly on Fridays, hopefully that'll work.

 **A/N end**

 _Chapter Two: Danger Mystery_

The experiment couldn't sleep that night. The floor felt colder than usual and the chamber was darker than ever, and accompanied with the chain that was heavier than ever before? It was too much. But not more than it had endured before. So it shrugged it off and tried to sleep.

Hours later, sleep did not come. The experiment tried and tried, but nothing worked.

Why did it have to be created in this world? It wasn't fair. Gaster could have easily chosen not to abuse it and nurture it. But no.

Did it ever do anything wrong? Well, other than exist… and whimper… and taking too long to obey… and- and-

The chain restraining the experiment clicked open, causing it to jump. The experiment froze in place, hoping Gaster wasn't anywhere nearby.

After a minute or two the experiment decided to get up. Somehow its limbs felt hollow and barely able to support its weight. The door magically and silently slid open, flooding its torture chamber with grey light. It backed into a corner to avoid Gaster for a few minutes again, and finally worked up the nerve to explore the secret laboratory.

The experiment exited the room and spun around, happy to finally have freedom. It noticed a metal plate by its door that read, 'WDGSP07.' Perhaps that was its code or something? Whatever. It decided to take a right, which led to a room with blueprints and huge stacks of pages written in weird handwriting. The experiment walked over to them and sifted through the pages, finding itself somehow able to read them.

A few sifts later the experiment found a layout of the laboratory. Perhaps it could use that somehow? It tucked the paper in its coat and continued to the next room. Several doors were there, with screams coming from behind them. The experiment ran to the next room to get away from the horrid noise into a kitchen. Several tools lay around on the counters, but what most interested the experiment was an extremely dusty knife. Instead of blood, monsters turned into dust when killed, so had Gaster used it to kill monsters? It decided to think about it later. The knife slowly slid itself of the counter and floated into the experiments grasp.

It tucked the knife away in its coat and headed into a hallway. There were four doors and then a dead end- Control Room, Bathroom, Bedroom, and Timelines. ...Timelines? What was that?

Behind Control Room the experiment could hear the maniacal laughs of its creator, which then slowly faded. It could hear his voice behind the door…

"Wait… experiment WDGSP07 isn't in its chamber."

 **Review time!**

 **LaylatheSkeleton:** _Nice!_

 _It's me remember?_  
 _Anyways this is very descriptive! And Gaster seems to be VERY POWERFUL, which makes him more threatening!_  
 _The funny thing is that Gaster is evil with your OC but the Gaster in my story is kind._  
 _Like this is the total opposite of what my Gaster would have done to my OC._  
 _Anyway I don't really see anything that needs to be improved, but you did use whimper a lot, maybe you should use some synonyms for it like whine._  
 _Other than that this story is very interesting!_

Thanks for that, it's nice to have some good criticism. I don't really feel like going back right now though, so I'll take care of it later.

 **01000110011010010110111001100001011011000110110001111001001000000100100100100000011100110110100001100001011011000110110000100000011000100110010100100000011100110110010101110100001000000110011001110010011001010110010100100000011001100111001001101111011011010010000001101101011110010010000001110000011100100110100101110011011011110110111000101110001000000100011101100001011100110111010001100101011100100111001100100000011001010111100001110000011001010111001001101001011011010110010101101110011101000010000001101111011011100110110001111001001000000110100001100001011100110010000001110100011011110010000001100010011100100110010101100001011010110010000001100110011100100110010101100101001011100010000001010100011010000110010101101110001000000110110101111001001000000111000001101100011000010110111000100000011000110110000101101110001000000110001001100101001000000111001101100101011101000010000001101001011011100010000001101101011011110111010001101001011011110110111000101110**


End file.
